Conflicto de trascendencia
by R'khu
Summary: Al parecer Harry Potter es una cosa escurridiza para la muerte, aunque esta vez no ha escapado indemne de sus garras. Ahora está en 1969, con el cuerpo de un niño, tratando de decidir si debe volverse loco o tratar de evitar que el reinado de Voldemort continúe. Los planes deben ponerse en marcha y para su ejecución necesitará la ayuda de algunas personas que no pensó volver a ver.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

_**25 de noviembre de 1969 **_

En un primer momento, cuando Harry despertó sintió su cuerpo adormecido y todo cual lo rodeaba era blanco. La muerte debería ser un bálsamo, un punto final para cualquier mal que acarrease el ser humano. Pero simplemente sintió pánico de la nada que lo rodeaba. Después de unos segundos donde las frías garras del miedo se hundieron en su estómago se esforzó por respirar y calmarse, cuando el aire entró a sus pulmones y el frio le quemó la garganta. El pánico de la nada se retrajo. No estaba muerto, a menos que la muerte no sea nada a lo que uno normalmente esperaría, ya sea un mundo utópico o todo tormento y dolor… o la nada.

Sus cavilaciones cambiaron de rumbo cuando vio su propia mano, era pequeña y escuálida, como siempre lo había sido pero casi no la reconoció ¿Cómo lo podría? Era la mano de un niño. Una a una, ondas de información llegaron a Harry. Primero su cuerpo ya no era como recordaba. Segundo, aquello blanco era nieve, fría e indolente nieve, montones de ella. Como había deducido no estaba muerto, todo su cuerpo estaba adoloridamente vivo. Temblando y latiendo, tan indefenso como hace mucho tiempo no se sentía.

Necesitaba recordar que había sucedido ¿Por qué la muerte había sido su primera deducción? Había parecido completamente lógico en ese momento, ahora parecía provocar un sentimiento viscoso en su estómago que nunca estaba relacionado con cualquier cosa agradable o positiva.

Era bastante sencillo hacer un recuento rápido de su vida, para comenzar no había tenido una vida demasiado larga ni siquiera en estándares muggle. Había tenido 37 años cuando su vida acabo, estaba seguro de eso. Luego dividió esos años en etapas, ninguna muy agradable ahora que lo pensaba.

Once años con los Dursley. Siete años de Hogwarts y Voldemort. Tres años en la academia de Auror, más cuatro años de servicio que en retrospectiva le parecían interminables. El Ministerio había sido un caos y la comunidad mágica Británica tampoco estaba mejor, colgándose de él como si fuera algún tipo de mesías omnipotente que podían diezmar cuando creían conveniente. Luego estaban los últimos doce años en el Escuadrón Ejecutor, que si bien fueron unos años tolerables, no era la forma en la que se imaginaba gastar sus años después de haber derrotado a Voldemort. Hubiera creído que luchar en una guerra sería suficiente para toda su vida pero había adquirido un gusto cuestionable a la adrenalina y el peligro.

Para ponerlo simple, era la fuerza militar comparticionada Europea. Había una división independiente por cada país que tenía una comunidad mágica lo suficientemente desarrollada (el Reino Unido, Francia, Alemania, Ucrania y Rumania) y en ellas varios puestos y círculos jerárquicos. Había sido una vida difícil, dura y extrema ¿pero qué momento en su vida no lo fue? Por lo menos estaba rodeado de personas impávidas como él y tenía mucho menos burocracia que el Ministerio (hasta que llego al puesto de capitán y tenía que encargarse de los kilometrajes de pergamino por revisar y firmar).

Era muy extraño recordar cómo había muerto, o por lo menos hasta donde sus recuerdos llegaban.

Su división estaba trabajando contra una comunidad de magos quienes usaban Bicornios, los parientes agresivos y carnívoros de los Unicornios, para devastar zonas rurales muggle en Rumania. Harry estaba tras el líder, que al ser ingles caía en su jurisdicción, mientras el resto de su unidad acaba con las violentas criaturas ya que los demás magos que trabajaban con el terrorista apenas eran una amenaza.

Harry luchó en un duelo apenas decente, tenía décadas de experiencia y entrenamiento contra un nombre que solo tenía un excepcional talento con las criaturas mágicas. El mago estaba exhausto cuando él se acercó, a punto de decir las dos palabras que pondrían fin a su vida instantáneamente, entonces el mago tiró su varita dándole un segundo de vacilación a Harry, lo suficiente para que sacase de su túnica una esfera negra y opaca que cabía en su mano.

El artefacto era una bomba mágica, que acabaría con cualquier tipo de vida en diez kilómetros cuadrados. Solo había visto una antes y estaba en los depósitos secretos de Los Ejecutores. Era imposible detener su explosión una vez está se encendía, pero Harry había trabajo en la jurisdicción de artefactos altamente peligrosos y era una obligación estar familiarizado con los artefactos más peligrosos y las formas para contrarrestarlos. Él conocía el escudo que detendría su avance, el único problema es que él quedaría dentro del domo mágico que se formaría. Realidad ni siquiera lo pensó más allá de eso, una vacilación como esa estaba fuera discusión.

Harry alzo la varita y gritó las palabras, llamando la atención de sus soldados no muy lejos, que además sintieron como toda su magia despertaba para formar el hechizo. Era como un dragón que se erguía y tomaba aliento para calcinarlos a todos posteriormente. Un domo que cubría apenas un par de metros cuadrados apareció y luego una luz incandescente brillo dentro de él por un instante, cegando a todos a su alrededor. Cuando se acabó, el domo ya no estaba, ni tampoco cualquier cosa que había quedado en su interior del escudo, dejando un cráter en forma de media esfera.

Harry suspiró bajo la nueve, estaba feliz que su muerte salvó a muchas personas, pero aun así no entendía qué estaba sucediendo. No creía que fuese el procedimiento normal simplemente despertar en un cuerpo casi treinta años más joven luego de que cada partícula de su cuerpo se pulverizara.

Decidió analizar su situación actual ya que revivir rápidamente su vida y muerte no había respondido en realidad ninguna pregunta fundamental.

Él despertó, sin mayor dolencia que los principios de una hipotermia, con un cuerpo de aproximadamente nueve años aunque parecía menor – aunque no sabía si era el suyo o ahora era otra persona –en un frio día nevado. Estaba en un parque, probablemente en alguna parte urbanizada de Inglaterra teniendo en cuenta el sonido de los coches, y sus ropas estaban húmedas obviamente por la nieve, se veían raídas y remendadas. De dónde las había sacado, no tenía ni idea.

Llegó a la conclusión de que era un niño de las calles, o por lo menos así se veía. Otra fue que sí no fuera por su magia, que siempre había sido el hilo que lo sostenía de la muerte, en este momento hubiera estado muerto o inconsciente gracias a la hipotermia, y además… tenía hambre.

Alejándose del banco donde había despertado, Harry caminó buscando la salida de parque. No tardó mucho en encontrar una panadería y teniendo sus bolsillos completamente vacíos, sintiendo un momento de agudo pánico al notar que no traía varita, decidió robar un par de porciones de tarta de una proveeduría que estaba lo bastante llena como para encubrir su presencia.

Después de conseguir algo de alimento había estado caminando mientras pensaba y trataba de ubicarse geográficamente. Las personas caminaban sin darle otra mirada, era bueno en pasar desapercibido y además su corta estatura ayudaba. Lo malo era que debía esquivar a las personas que caminaban apresuradas sin querer pasar un instante de más bajo la nieve, casi chocó con hombre que vendía periódicos en un puesto de revistas. Este solo le dio una mirada de velada molestia y siguió acomodando los últimos ejemplares en salir.

Harry miró los periódicos, siempre eran una buena fuente de información, no tan precisa como desearía la mayoría de las veces, pero en ese momento tomaría lo que pudiera encontrar. Su respiración se detuvo y podía sentir como su corazón caía en un ritmo frentico.

Él no estaba en el 2017, fecha cual había muerto. Tampoco en 1989, año en la que él tenía más o menos la edad que aparentaba su cuerpo. Él estaba en1969, los cientos de periódicos que exhibía un puesto de revistas eran muy preciso respecto a eso. Harry paso varios minutos simplemente mirando los ejemplares, pensando febrilmente todo lo que implicaba esa fecha.

Voldemort estaba vivo, sus padres lo estaban también y él ni siquiera debería haber nacido. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿Por qué él había despertado ahí, en ese año con ese cuerpo? La vidriera le dio un reflejo lo suficientemente bueno para saber que él aún tenía su rostro, pero sin cicatriz y sin gafas.

Cuando entró al Escuadrón Ejecutor había tenido que deshacerse de ellas. Había sido un procedimiento extremadamente doloroso, prácticamente tuvieron que vaciar sus cuencas oculares y formar sus ojos de nuevo, aunque había añadido varias mejoras además de una vista 20/20. Pero Harry no sabía si ahora su excelente vista se debía a esto o si debía incluir a todo lo demás que estaba sucediendo inexplicablemente. Tendría que esperar para ver un poco de magia para estar seguro.

Sobre la cicatriz él tampoco podía asegurar cualquier cosa. Podía ser que ya no la tenía puesto que desapareció poco después de destruir a Voldemort o porque en este mundo el Señor Oscuro no le había lanzado un Avada Kedavra.

Harry suspiró, exhausto de tantas preguntas sin respuestas y de estarse congelándose bajo la nieve, no había ningún caso en tratar de entender una situación como ésta, para lo único que estaba sirviendo su entrenamiento militar era en mantener la calma, o por lo menos no caer en un estado de shock y hacer una rabieta digna de su nueva edad aparente. Tenía que encontrar un refugio y luego buscaría información cuando no sintiera que se aproximaba una jaqueca monumental.

• • •

Había encontrado una habitación que recientemente había sido desocupada luego de vagar varias horas por Londres. Era pequeña y estaba completamente vacía, sin duda era uno de los lugares más baratos que se podían alquilar pero él ni siquiera podía permitirse eso. No solo porque no tenía dinero, también apenas si alcanzaba al metro y veinte centímetros de altura. Suponía que podía quedarse allí mientras no llamará la atención de ningún otro inquilino. El lugar a pesar de estar vacío tenía calefacción y conseguir al menos un colchón no debería ser muy difícil con un poco de magia sin varita.

Realmente agradecía el entrenamiento espartano que daban en el Escuadrón o toda la situación hubiera sido mucho más difícil.

Así fue como Harry consiguió un techo donde protegerse de la nieve y lluvia semi permanente del invierno londinense y con el tiempo, además de un colchón y varias mantas entre otras cosas indispensables, trajo varios libros y hasta una radio.

Podría salir a incursionar en el Callejón Diagon, pero varías cosas lo detenían. Primero, el mundo mágico estaba pasando por una etapa difícil, a pesar que Voldemort no estaba en pleno auge la realidad que se vivía era muy diferente del tranquilo callejón que recordaba de sus primeros años en Hogwarts o los últimos de su vida. También su magia estaba fuertemente limitada, a pesar que tenía el conocimiento y la práctica de un hombre adulto entrenado, su núcleo mágico y su fuerza física pertenecían al de un niño de nueve años un poco subdesarrollado por la mala alimentación.

Por otro lado, no encontraba ninguna buena razón para ir al callejón mágico. Por lo menos no una que valga todas las molestias que tendría que pasar. Un niño vagabundo llamaría demasiado la atención más aun llevando ropas muggle.

Por eso Harry se limitaba a los barrios bajos de Londres, a veces iba hasta el centro cuando necesitaba algo en particular o cuando quería pensar y una larga caminata era bienvenida. Por lo demás, él prefería refugiarse en su cálida habitación ya sea leyendo o tratando de escribir sus memorias como algún tipo de catarsis, sobrellevar una situación como la actual podía derrumbar la cordura de hasta los mejores hombres.

Con los meses algunos vecinos repararon en él, era inevitable, pero solo la anciana que vivía su piso se acercó para conocer su situación. Harry realmente agradecía haber estado leyendo algunas novelas para alimentar su imaginación a la hora de mentir, siempre había sido bastante patético en eso. Pero la mujer aceptó bastante bien su historia.

Le dijo que vivía con su madre, quien estaba muy enferma. Tenía una hermana mayor quien trabajaba como criada para pagar los medicamentos y mientras él la atendía. La anciana se había ofrecido varias veces en cuidar a la mujer, alegando que él necesitaba algo de descanso, pero se negó cortésmente, diciéndole que su madre había perdido la razón con los años y que en ese momento ya ni siquiera reconocía a su otra hija, teniendo un ataque de histeria cada vez que un extraño estaba cerca. La mujer lo miró con tanta tristeza que Harry realmente se sintió mal de haber elegido una historia tan angustiosa, pero no tuvo tiempo en retractarse ya que ella solo le dio unas palmaditas y lo dejó tranquilo, solo acercándose él cuando quería entregarle un poco de pastel o alguna otra golosina que había preparado.

Además de aquella anciana, Harry se relacionaba con casi nadie. A veces hablaba con algunos niños en las calles aunque él prefería mostrarse apático y distante, a pesar de eso varias veces socorrió a los más pequeños cuando veía alguno en problemas. Algunos tendederos, especialmente aquellos que trabajaban en las librerías, parecían bastante curiosos de él, pero ninguno preguntó mucho, mientras se limitara a pagarles dejarían entrar a las tiendas pero preferían que se quedara el menor tiempo posible allí para no incomodar a los demás clientes. Harry también lo prefería así, había aprendido que era muy difícil deshacerse de alguien quien se preocupó por su situación y quería obrar de buen samaritano o por lo menos formularle un interrogatorio.

Lo único particularmente destacable que le sucedió en esos días, donde casi todo su tiempo estaba invertido en leer, pensar y conseguir algo de dinero, fue cruzarse con una mujer de alta sociedad quien parecía haber visto un fantasma cuando sus ojos cayeron en él.

Harry caminaba por el centro, la navidad se estaba aproximando y la anciana de su piso le había pedido algunos mandados de última hora, no solía pedirle nada a menos que fuera una urgencia muy importante pero a Harry no le molestaba y fue en busca de varios ingredientes que le faltaban hasta el centro de Londres donde una vorágine de gente se precipitaba hacer las últimas compras para las festividades.

Cuando volvía, vio a una mujer de mediana edad envuelta en un exuberante tapado de piel color crema apunto de subir a su coche. Harry no estaba seguro porque se detuvo, tal vez fue la palidez mortal que de pronto cayó en la mujer o como sus ojos azules se abrieron de grandes, pero le mantuvo la mirada por varios minutos hasta que un hombre panzón casi lo aplastó completamente. Harry masculló por debajo una palabrota y siguió su camino sin darle otro pensamiento aquello.

Paso casi un mes hasta que volvió a encontrarse con aquella mujer y Harry sinceramente no la recordaba en absoluto, él había salido a caminar por el parque donde despertó aprovechando que la nieve comenzaba a menguar, anteriormente no había podido buscar cualquier explicación o marca de su extraña aparición pero a pesar de buscar exhaustivamente tampoco encontró nada que pudiera significar algo.

Cuando salió de la arbolada, algo deprimido y frustrado, decidió hacer una de sus cosas favoritas: molestar a los adultos como solo un niño pudo hacerlo, era un poco ridículo pero a él le encantaba entrar a lugares refinados solo para molestar a los clientes y enervar a los empleados.

Inmaduro, lo sabía, pero mundo le día algo de diversión a su vida y además no se le podía culpar por heredar algunos de los genes de los Merodeadores.

Fue con esa idea que caminó hasta una pastelería casi ridículamente costosa, aunque con algunas cosas realmente deliciosas, como sus macarons, Harry adoraba esos esos pequeños bocaditos franceses de colores. Él estaba de nuevo feliz solo de pensar en la cara del propietario y los delicioso macarons.

Como pensaba, apenas abrió la puerta haciendo sonar una campanilla, el hombre de acento frases detrás del mostrador frunció el ceño y Harry sonrió casi angelicalmente.

— ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?— preguntó el hombre, manteniéndose cortes. Harry inspeccionó distraídamente la vitrina, y luego se volvió al sujeto para contestar.

— Doce macarons, por favor. Dos de cada color. — dijo sonriendo profusamente.

El hombre primero abrió exageradamente sus ojos y luego tosió escondiendo una risa y su pecho convulsionó cuando trato de reprimirla.

— Usted solo ríase y sírvame, yo tengo el dinero suficiente. — dijo Harry, mirándose distraídamente las uñas un poco mal cortadas.

— ¿Realmente?—el hombre lo miró incrédulo, un con una sonrisa burlona en los labios.

— Claro. — contestó Harry, mostrando un fajo de billetes, con completa confianza y mirando casi aburrido al panadero.

— ¿Y de dónde sacaste todo eso, jovencito?— masculló ahora, mirándolo sospechosamente. Harry solo se hincó de hombros, impávido y algo exasperado.

— Trabajando, por su puesto. — Arrastró las palabras, en una imitación mediocre de cómo habría sonado Draco Malfoy. — ¿Usted siempre hace estas preguntas tan irrespetuosas? No me sorprende que su tienda este vaciá. — Agregó con una pequeña sonrisa burlona.

— Mira pequeño delincuente, mi tienda simplemente no está hecha para insectos como tú. — masculló el hombre, agazapándose sobre el mostrador para amedrentar sin resultado a Harry.

— ¿Ah, sí?

Harry había entrecerrado los ojos, dando un paso adelante hacia el mostrador, ahora efectivamente cabreado con el hombre cuando la campanilla de la puerta sonó e inmediatamente el panadero volvió a su posición inicial, con una sonrisa practicada en su rostro dirigida al nuevo cliente. Harry se quedó quieto, aun refunfuñando ya que realmente quería los macarons.

— ¿En qué puedo servirle, madame?

— Un budín, seis pastelillos de chocolate y seis mooncakes, Duprie. — dijo la mujer a espaldas de Harry. Él apenas si le prestó atención. Estaba teniendo un pequeño duelo de miradas con el propietario.

— Solo deme un segundo, madame, primero debo acompañar a este niño a la puerta.

— No, usted primero debe darme mi pedido. — contestó Harry.

— Vamos, niño, ve a comprar a otro lado.

— ¿Por qué? Los insectos, como usted dice, también podemos comprar aquí si lo queremos.

— Yo no quise decir eso. — arrastró tensamente las palabras el hombre, dando furtivas miradas a su otro cliente.

— Oh, no. Por supuesto que no. — Respondió sarcásticamente Harry con un gesto descuidado de su mano. —Deme los macarons, le daré el dinero y me iré.

Con eso el hombre se dio vuelta, preparando rápidamente pedido de Harry y entregándoselo descuidadamente. Así mismo, Harry casi y le lanzó el dinero antes de girarse dramáticamente y salir, él no le dio ni una mirada a la mujer que había que estaba allí hasta que salió a la calle y alguien lo tomó del hombro.

— ¿Si, señora? — Harry la miró primero exasperado y luego confundido cuando la mujer no hacía más que estudiar su rostro un poco encorvada para verlo de cerca. — ¿Señora?— repitió ladeando un poco la cabeza al tiempo que la mujer se enderezó y sacando de su bolso unos cuantos billetes que superarían la suma que él pagó hace un instante y se lo entregó, solo para irse rápidamente después.

Harry miró sorprendido el dinero en su mano y luego el camino por donde se fue aquella mujer. No entendía realmente que había sucedido, él se preguntó si tal vez se había sobrepasado demasiado pero no estaba seguro que tuviera que ver con la reciente escena, ni siquiera las personas adineradas entregaban ese monto de dinero tan desprendidamente y de esa forma a un niño vagabundo.

Suspirando bastante frustrado y comenzó mordisquear uno de los sabrosos bocadillos y caminó hacia su pequeño departamento, sin percatarse que un coche lo siguió hasta el comienzo de los barrios bajos. En otro momento un detalle como eso no le pasaría desapercibido, Harry no habría sobrevivido ni la mitad de lo que lo hizo sin una buena dosis de paranoia bien fundada. Siempre había sido foco de alguna atención no del todo bien intencionada o la vigilancia había sido parte de su trabajo, pero si bien era un hábito difícil de dejar sus guardias no estaban completamente arriba como para estar vigilando el movimiento de los cientos de autos en las calles.

Además se estaba acostumbrado a pasar desapercibido por ser un niño anodino en las calles de Londres.

Tres días después de eso Harry salió en busca de algunas compras para sí mismo. Él solía comer en los restaurantes para trabajadores, ellos tenían buena comida a un buen precio, además que podía llevarse una porción para la cena, porque si bien podía defenderse perfectamente, Harry prefería no tener más problemas de los que ya tenía, y no salir después de las ocho era una buena forma de evitarlos.

Pero además de las comidas importantes del día, él tenía un abastecimiento de té en su habitación. Anteriormente, en su vida pasada –aunque él prefería simplemente referirse a eso como otra época porque sonada demasiado extraño sino –no había sido particularmente amante de esa infusión. Solo la aceptaba cuando era estrictamente necesario por cortesía, pero en estos últimos meses él realmente disfrutaba de una taza de té a veces con miel o con leche y algunos bocadillos dulces.

No podía evitar sonreír al pensar que era un hombre que estaba comenzando a disfrutar su mediana edad teniendo el cuerpo de un niño de nueve años y algunos hábitos infantiles aparentemente imposibles de suprimir ¿Es que ni siquiera podía tener una onza de normalidad en su vida?

Cuando un hombre formalmente trajeado lo abordó camino a la tienda supo que no. A eso había que sumarle básicamente le prometió lo que quisiese si subía a su coche.

Harry estaba bastante sorprendido, pasaron varias ideas oscuras en su mente y si bien por un instante miró al hombre de una forma casi asesina colocó una sonrisa ingenua un momento después, aceptó su oferta y subió al asiento trasero del coche cuando este le abrió la puerta, planeando inmisericordemente el destino de ese hombre. Harry se quedó bastante quieto en su lugar, mirando curiosamente los asientos de cuero y el tablero de madera que denotaban sin duda el alto estatus del hombre. Para su sorpresa el conductor jamás miró hacia atrás y parecía que siquiera notó la mirada de Harry atreves del espejo retrovisor, como si fuera un experto en ignorar cualquier cosa a su alrededor.

Pasaron casi veinte minutos cuando llegaron a una gran casa georgiana de apariencia ostentosa y varias décadas de antigüedad. Nuevamente el hombre se deslizó fuera casi sin hacer ruido y le abrió la puerta del coche. Harry ya no sabía qué realmente estaba sucediendo, e incluso una pequeña parte de él se sentía algo prematuramente culpable en pensar mal del hombre.

Se hincó de hombros y lo siguió hacia la entrada sin bajar la guardia.

El interior de la casa era varias veces más lujosa que su exterior, se sentía extrañamente cómodo en ese ambiente tan clásicamente antiguo, bastante parecido al mundo mágico.

Harry echó algunas miradas sinceramente curiosas mientras seguía por los pasillos al hombre, que ahora casi podía apostar era un mayordomo o algo similar. Cuando llegaron a un salón cómodo y cálido se encontró con aquella mujer que ya había visto tres veces contando ese día.

Harry estaba sorprendido, algo curioso y un tanto preocupado. Él no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba sucediendo y simplemente se mantuvo callado hasta que por el reflejo de un espejo vio salir al hombre que lo guio hasta allí.

— Hola. — murmuró, por alguna razón hablando bajo, aunque también le entregó a la mujer una pequeña sonrisa.

— Buen día. Lamento que este encuentro sea tan poco ortodoxo. — dijo la mujer, un instante después mirándolo evaluativamente, tal vez preguntándose si sabía lo que significaba ortodoxo.

— Bastante, sí. Me imagine muchas cosas en el camino. — contestó Harry antes de que pudiera aclararse, ganándose una mirada veladamente curiosa de la mujer.

— Me imagino. Pero podemos hacer las cosas bien desde aquí. Mi nombre es Sara Ashtown.

— Encantado de conocerla, señora. Soy Harry.

Sara lo había invitado a sentarse con un gesto cordial en un par de sillones enfrentados con una mesita de té entre ellos.

— ¿Leche o azúcar?— preguntó cuándo los dos estaban sentados y Harry aceptó ambos, demasiado tentado por el olor del té para declinar. — ¿Entonces solo eres Harry?— preguntó casualmente al entregarle la taza.

— Así es. — contestó Harry fácilmente, aunque se preguntaba cuál era el intereses de esta mujer con él.

— ¿Tampoco sabes tú apellido materno?

— No. — mintió Harry, había decidió no decir nada relacionado con su vida pasada. —Mi madre falleció cuando era un niño… un bebe. — agregó como media verdad aunque quiso golpearse en la última parte.

La mujer tomó un instante para sorber su té y Harry no pudo abstenerse de tomar uno de los macarons que estaban en la mesita.

— Entonces usted no vive con su madre.

— Usted me estuvo investigando. — dijo Harry alzando una ceja sin mayor complejo aunque se estaba preguntando cómo saldría de esa situación. Era imposible lanzar un Obliviate sin una varita con un núcleo mágico tan joven como el suyo.

— Así es. También sé que no tiene ninguna hermana. — prosiguió la mujer y Harry dejó su taza casi vacía y la miró seriamente, una expresión particularmente extraña en un niño.

— ¿Usted podría decirme directamente lo que quiere?—preguntó de la forma más cortes que pudo, aunque el tono autoritario que había usado tantos años se filtró parcialmente incluso en su voz aniñada.

— Quisiera hacerme cargo de usted. —dijo casi casualmente la mujer y Harry estaba bastante impresionado de su temple y un poco sorprendido de su respuesta.

Él no tenía idea de qué esperar, pero no se le había ocurrido eso.

— ¿Por qué? Si usted está pensando en la adopción le recomendaría ir a un orfanato, en lugar de elegirme. — con eso la mujer pareció sorprenderse y aunque Harry sabía que debía cuidar un poco más su personaje infantil era algo que él no deseaba hacer, principalmente siempre se le olvidaba y cuando lo hacía se sentía bastante ridículo e incómodo.

Luego de un minuto en silencio, donde Harry esperó pacientemente, Sara se incorporó y saco de un cajón un porta retrato de plata y volvió a su asiento.

— He sido fuerte durante muchos años. Cuando perdí a mi marido y mi hijo, hace más de quince años, muchas familias más habían quedado destrozadas por la guerra y aunque la fortuna de mi familia, su nombre y estatus se mantuvieron intactos daría cualquiera de esas cosas si me devolviera una parte de lo que perdí. Me mantuve todos estos años tratando de no mirar al pasado, pero cuando te vi en la víspera de navidad los fantasmas cayeron sobre mí, aplastándome completamente. — Sara habló mirando la imagen del cuadro y Harry escuchó, una parte de él entendiendo como los recuerdos podían torturar a uno hasta la locura.

¿Cuántas veces soñó con Sirius y tantos otros que perdió después de él?

— La primera vez que te vi, Harry, pensé que había sido mi imaginación. Que había tocado fondo. Pero al encontrarte nuevamente en la pastelería de la calle Baker supe que eras real. Sé que no eras mi Robert, y nunca lo serás, pero por Dios, eres tan parecido. — murmuró la última parte tendiéndole el cuadro con una sonrisa triste y sus ojos apenas conteniendo la humedad.

Harry lo tomó con cuidado y quedó sorprendido cuando se encontró con una foto de un niño increíblemente similar a él. Si alguna vez hubiera vestido ropas tan caras y si su cabello fuera domesticable sería la viva imagen de ese niño.

— ¿Y qué haría usted si yo rechazara la oferta? — preguntó Harry, rogando porque la mujer no insistiera.

— Usted no tiene ningún tutor legal, puedo fácilmente hacer de ese cargo hasta que cumpla la mayoría de edad.

— Pero yo no aparezco en ningún registro. — dijo Harry, estando bastante seguro de eso. Sara hubiera rodado los ojos si sus modales se lo permitieran.

— Un contratiempo menor. En realidad podría darle cualquier identidad gracias a eso. — Harry suspiró y la mujer sonrió con una curvatura pequeña de sus finos labios. —Pero sería mucho más fácil si las dos partes están dispuestas. ¿Por qué no aceptaría mi propuesta, Harry?

Harry se removió un poco incómodo, buscando una razón que pudiera explicar fácilmente.

— No estoy acostumbrado a este tipo de ambiente, además me gusta la libertad que tengo y no lo sé, es mucho para asimilar. — Dijo sonando bastante como un niño aunque en realidad no lo había buscado. — Usted se arrepentiría rápidamente.

— Harry, yo jamás me arrepiento de una decisión. Puede ser que esto parezca bastante precipitado pero me he tomado el tiempo de investigar su situación, pensar en las implicaciones de esto y como terminaría en el peor de los casos. Puedo manejarlo. Además, eres completamente diferente a lo que esperaba. —dijo con una firmeza que le recordaba a McGonagall. — No hare demasiadas preguntas y siempre puedes elegir no contestar; no quiero moldearte o cambiarte, simplemente darte un refugio.

— ¿Y usted qué gana?— preguntó Harry, mirando suspicazmente a Sara que le dio una beatifica sonrisa.

— Tal vez el día que seas padre entiendas lo que puede llegar hacer una madre por sus hijos.

— En realidad me hace sentir bastante mal tomar todo eso por parecerme a tu hijo, no es muy justo. — contestó con sinceridad Harry.

— Lo sé, pero no he podido dormir ni tener un momento de paz desde que te vi. No he podido descansar pensando que un niño con el rostro de mi hijo vagabundea por las calles de Londres.

Harry suspiró. El realmente no quería aceptar, ya era bastante difícil vivir sin llamar la atención en una pequeña pensión pero no encontraba ninguna salida a esto a menos que desapareciera en el mundo mágico y eso también conllevaría una nueva serie de complicaciones.

— ¿Usted realmente no hará preguntas?

— Las hare, pero no seré insistente si no puedes darme una respuesta.

— ¿Me dejaras salir si lo necesito?

— Mientras vuelvas cada noche, por lo menos hasta que tengas catorce. — dijo con una sonrisa la mujer, sabiendo que prácticamente ya había aceptado su trato. — Respecto a su educación ¿Estaría dispuesto a alguna lecciones privadas o asistir alguna escuela si lo prefiere?

— En realidad sé escribir, leer y algo de matemáticas.

— Pero en el mundo hay mucho más que eso. — contestó la mujer tratando de no sonar indignada.

— Usted dijo que no iba a tratar de cambiarme.

— No es cambiar, es educar. ¿Puedes probarlo por lo menos?— pidió Sara y Harry miró a su alrededor. Suponía que podía intentarlo, él realmente tenía mucho tiempo libre y no podía pasarse los próximos años simplemente leyendo novelas baratas y escribiendo notas sobre su vida pasada. Además explicaría algunas cosas que ya sabía.

— Bien, lo intentare. — murmuró.

— ¿Tenemos un trato entonces? — Harry asintió y estrechó la larga mano de Sara. — Entonces déjame mostrarte la casa. — dijo con una sonrisa la mujer y ambos se incorporaron.

Ese día Harry recorrió junto a Sara la casa, tenía un recibidor, un salón y comedor principal, un salón para el té donde ellos hablaron que era más pequeño y personal mientras que la cocina y el lavado estaba en la parte posterior, en la segunda planta había dos dormitorio principales ya que aparentemente la pareja no necesariamente dormía en la misma cama. Luego estaba su futura habitación que incluía un baño, que si bien mantenía cierta sobriedad como toda la casa, tenía algunos juguetes caros, libros académicos y cuentos de aventuras. Un par de habitaciones para huéspedes, una biblioteca además de un estudio principalmente cubierto de madera de caoba y tapices verdes.

Harry tomó un baño después de eso, deleitándose en el agua caliente y la inmensa bañera. Realmente había pasado un buen tiempo desde que había podido relajarse tanto. Se vistió con algunas ropas sencillas que estaban en el armario y bajo junto a Miles –el hombre que lo había traído hasta allí, mayordomo de Sara desde hace años –para la cena.

Tenía que admitir que no se sentía realmente cómodo, Sara era amable y una excelente anfitriona, pero sus ojos brillaban cada vez que lo miraba e incluso hubo ocasiones en las que se perdió en sus pensamientos por unos segundos, Harry no sabía qué hacer con toda la situación y se preguntó reiteradas veces qué diablos estaba haciendo allí. Aparte de eso, siempre había estado más cómodo en un lugar sencillo, no comiendo sobre un plato de porcelana fina que temía romper.

Iba a tener que ser muy precavido desde ahora también, Harry creía que solo había visto la décima parte de la astucia de Sara.

* * *

**Notas:**

Bueno, otra historia. Lo siento, yo no pude resistirme.

He estado trabajando en esto hace bastante, así que tengo algunos capítulos más guardados. Sólo espero que puedan darme algunos comentarios para motivar mi inspiración.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Harry no podía dormir, durante toda su vida había pocas épocas, y todas muy cortas, de sueño y descanso decente; el resto consistía en horas donde se desvanecía por el cansancio y despertaba por las pesadillas. Por eso no se sorprendió cuando el reloj a un lado de su nueva cama llegó a marcar las dos de la madrugada y él estaba en lo absoluto cerca de conciliar el sueño.

Bueno, ese era un buen momento para volver a su pequeña pensión y tomar algunas cosas que quería conservar.

También podría escapar pero Sara parecía el tipo de mujer que tenía los recursos para buscarlo y estaba lo suficientemente obsesionada con él para hacerlo. Además no tenía donde ir y hasta el momento las cosas no estaban mal.

Así, se vistió nuevamente con las ropas que había llevado en la cena y tomó un abrigo del closet. Tuvo extremo cuidado cuando salió al pasillo y bajó las escaleras orando porque no hubiese ningún escalón chirriante. No le sorprendió cuando encontró la puerta asegurada, aunque un rápido _Alohomora _fue suficiente para darse paso.

Cuando estuvo afuera caminó rápidamente por el sendero que el coche había recorrido y una vez lo suficientemente lejos se _apareció_.

Esa fue una muy mala idea. Pésima, y eso era un eufemismo.

Ni su cuerpo ni su magia habían estado preparados para aquello y cuando cayó en el piso de su habitación, con el estómago revuelto y la cara empapada en sudor frio, tuvo que esperar casi media hora en recomponerse lo suficiente para poder moverse… o más bien arrastrase.

Harry se maldijo profusamente, realmente había sido demasiado imprudente _aparecerse_ cuando su núcleo aún se estaba desarrollando y siquiera había comenzado a ejercitarlo con los hechizos básicos.

Suspiró incorporándose mientras se preguntaba cómo volvería a la casa de Sara, había sido un camino realmente largo en coche, él no tenía una varita para llamar al autobús Noctambulo y ya eran casi las tres de la mañana.

Maldita su imprudencia. Había pasado un tiempo desde que hizo algo tan estúpido. Pero no podían culparlo por olvidarse las limitaciones que implicaba tener el cuerpo de un niño o subestimar la cantidad de energía que conllevaba aparecerse. Bueno, tal vez sí.

Pero ya estaba ahí así que tomó sus cuadernos de notas, lo único realmente importante del cumulo de libros y papeles que tenía en una esquina y también escribió una carta de agradecimiento y despedida para la anciana. Realmente era todo una gran mentira pero sentía que debía dejarla si así daba algún consuelo a la pobre mujer. Además sacó de un lata de galletas todo el dieron que había ahorrado ese tiempo, él no tenía un trabajo y ni siquiera mendigaba como otros niños, se sustentaba con algo que si bien no era su mayor orgullo daba resultados.

Era lo suficientemente pequeño y hábil, sin contar su magia, para tomar las billeteras con una facilidad casi pasmosa. Siempre buscaba presas adineradas y generalmente las devolvía sin tomar todo el dinero.

Era bastante talentoso, aunque eso no era algo con lo que sentirse orgulloso.

Cuando salió a la intemperie, descubrió que su suerte estaba de malas y además de su malestar general estaba lloviendo.

El mejor plan era tomar un taxi aunque no tuvo suerte en su búsqueda hasta que se acercó al centro de Londres donde un hombre lo suficientemente bondadoso decidió recoger al pobre niño empapado que protegía un par de libros contra su pecho. Qué cuadro tan patético hacía, pensó ¿Realmente no podía esperar a la mañana para salir? No, por supuesto que un cabeza dura como él no podía hacer las cosas con un poco más de sentido común.

Su humor sólo empeoró cuando el taxista comenzó una ronda de preguntas, bastante preocupado por qué un niño anda tan tarde en la noche. Harry fingió que su garganta dolía para evitarse contestar más que unas silabas, demasiado agotado para inventar una historia decente.

Al llegar a los portones finamente trabajados que daban comienzo a los terrenos de la casa Harry pagó al taxista lo que era una considerable cantidad de dinero por el largo viaje, probablemente ahorrándose unas poca libras gracias a su carita de querubín, y espero hasta que el coche retrocedió antes de susurrar un _Alohomora_ que consumió lo poco que le quedaba de energía. Caminó despacio, obligándose a poner un pie frente a otro hasta llegar al pórtico de la casa y agradeció no haber tenido la prevención de cerrar la puerta luego que salió, o habría tenido que dormir en el pórtico.

Cuando volvió a su cuarto escondió los cuadernos bajo la cama junto a su ropa mojada y se acostó agradeciendo tener una cómoda cama y una excelente calefacción para casi perder el conocimiento instantáneamente después de que su cabeza tocase la almohada.

Al despertar horas más tarde descubrió que su cuerpo había sucumbido al frio y la humedad y ahora estaba resfriado. Había pasado décadas desde que algo como eso le sucedía. Su cuerpo estaba acostumbrado a sobrevivir en condiciones miserables de comida y descanso siempre que su magia se mantuviera resguardándolo, pero ahora, con su núcleo casi vaciado, el cansancio que lo embargo hizo que delirara de fiebre entre otros síntomas, aunque por lo menos no tenía que preocuparse por la magia accidental.

Apenas fue consiente cuando Miles entró para llevarlo a desayunar y en su lugar descubrió el deplorable estado de su cuerpo. Por reflejo intentó esconderse bajo las sabanas pero para nada sirvieron sus letárgicos intentos contra al mayordomo que midió su fiebre rápidamente con el tacto. No paso mucho tiempo después de aquello hasta que Sara estuvo a un lado de su cama, tratando de darle algún maternal consuelo mientras esperaban al doctor.

Harry balbuceó que se recuperaría rápidamente y que realmente no estaba tan mal, pero nadie pareció ni siquiera escucharlo y cuando llegó un hombre que prácticamente ya estaba pisando la tercera edad tuvo que suportar una exhaustiva revisión sobre su todo cuerpo.

— Sus defensas parecen haber caído abruptamente, probablemente producto de algún factor de estrés reciente, y un virus que se estuvo incubando todo este tiempo brotó en este momento. Le recomiendo descanso absoluto por lo menos una semana, Lady Ashtown, y debe tomar el jarabe que le dejé cada ocho horas además de una dieta nutritiva y rica en verduras para ayudar a su cuerpo a ganar fuerzas. No olvide la hidratación.

— ¿Solo con eso estará bien, Doctor?

— Él debe estarlo, es importante que no se sienta presionado o incómodo. — Dijo el médico dando una larga mirada a la mujer que asintió sin inmutarse. — Sería bueno que tomé un baño caliente ahora y duerma cuanto pueda después de comer algo. — agregó mirando Harry, que se mantenía con los ojos cerrados acostado en la cama. — Por favor llámeme si hay cualquier complicación, Lady Ashtown.

— Por supuesto.

— Nos vemos mañana entonces. Buen día. — dijo por último el Doctor antes de retirarse acompañado por Miles.

Cuando la habitación estuvo vacía Harry pretendía sucumbir a su cansancio y dormir cuanto pudiese, pero para su consternación él realmente tuvo que bañarse, con la ayuda de Miles para su vergüenza. Hubiera protestado más pero su cansancio hizo meya en su terquedad, además una voz de su conciencia le reclamó que ya podía ir teniendo algo de madures para aceptar ayuda y un baño caliente le haría bien a su piel empapada de sudor.

Al terminar, algo aún más sorprendente para Harry sucedió. Sara le dio de comer cucharada a cucharada un tazón de sopa de verduras. Una parte delirante de su cabeza parecía gustarle esa atención, él decidió atribuirle a la fiebre antes de creer que realmente estaba encontrando su descuidado lado infantil.

No pudo pensar demasiado en eso porque se durmió rápidamente después de terminar.

• • •

Harry pasó una semana realmente horrible antes de comenzar a recuperarse. Pero si de algo sirvió su estado convaleciente fue para darse cuenta que Sara deseaba más que nada volver a ser una madre y aunque él no podía entender realmente las decisiones de la mujer estaba agradecido de sus cuidado, y crio en él cierto sentimiento de deuda que iba más allá de haberle dado un _refugio_, como lo llamó ella, o atenderlo cuando estuvo enfermo.

Le había dado un cariño y calidez que había tenido muy poco en su vida.

Harry cedió a varias de sus peticiones por ello, aunque Sara estaba dispuesta a concederle siempre algo a cambio. Él estudiaría las materias fundamentales de la escolarización y a cambio ella le daría una mesada proporcional a sus calificaciones. También debía educar sus modales y hacer algún deporte, por ello aceptaría cederle otra habitación que ni ella ni Miles pisarían sin su permiso. Sara también le pidió su asistencia a ciertos eventos sociales, a cambio ella no se interpondría de sus salidas en el día.

Con esa serie de negociaciones Harry comenzó una vida que realmente jamás se hubiera imaginado ya que poco después de un mes se enteró que "Ashtown" no solo era un apellido con peso aristocrático, además Sara tenía una serie de cuatro títulos nobiliarios ingleses: Duquesa de Beaufort, Marquesa de Donegall y Condesa de Lincoln y Ranfurly (el Ducado y el Condado de Lincoln gracias a su difunto esposo).

Sara hizo legal su estatus como tutora poco después, nombrándolo bajo el nombre de Harold James Ashtown (Harold, ya que ella bajo ninguna circunstancia colocaría simplemente "Harry") y con ello comenzó asistir a los eventos y ciertas galas sociales, los cuales podría definir como _incómodos_ fácilmente y como mínimo.

Para comenzar había sido toda una sorpresa que la Duquesa de Beaufort apareciera con un niño idéntico a su hijo hace quince años difunto y con eso, que la relación quebradiza que mantenía Sara con su hermano, el Duque de Leinster, se dañara aún más.

Harry trató de mantenerse desinteresado con lo que respectaba a la familia de Sara, pero luego de que ambos hermanos tuvieran un argumento con agravatorias palabras solapadas –que era el tipo de discusiones que al parecer tenían los aristócratas –ella misma le explicó que el meollo del asunto era básicamente la sucesión de bienes y títulos.

Interiormente Harry pensó _"típico"_. Cuanto más tiempo pasaba en las esferas de esa clase social solo encontraba más similitudes con el círculo purasangre del mundo mágico. Para él era realmente gracioso de una forma bastante cínica y más de una vez se imaginó que Lucius Malfoy encajaría perfectamente en ese círculo, aunque eso solo si el mago no prefiriera lanzarles una maldición asesina antes que estrechar las manos con cualquier muggle.

Pero las galas sociales o los estudios no era lo único en lo que gastaba tiempo Harry, él había decidido comenzar a entrenar su magia con leves manifestación de magia sin varita después de mantenerla en reposo por tres meses que fue el tiempo que le llevó curar completamente su núcleo. Había sido realmente difícil abstener por tanto tiempo de lanzar hasta el más simple hechizo pero era necesario. Él núcleo mágico era algo excesivamente complejo que aun ni los magos más iluminados habían entendido completamente y a pesar de que éste se sentía restaurado dos semanas después de su imprudente aparición, Harry iba a necesitar mucho más que eso para recuperarse si no quería tener secuelas.

En esos meses, febrero, marzo y abril, Harry se había centrado en estudiar, descubriendo que era muy fácil sobrepasar los estándares de un niño teniendo la capacidad intelectual y concentración de un adulto. A pesar de que él trató de mantener su capacidad encubierta no paso mucho hasta que los profesores comenzaron a llamarlo un prodigio, aumentando rápidamente el nivel de exigencia. Y aunque Harry no era una persona académica, como lo fue Hermione, prefería gastar su tiempo en algo que valiera la pena estudiar que aparentado ser un niño.

Para su sorpresa el tiempo paso sorprendentemente rápido. Él y Sara pasaron su invierno juntos en la granja de Hanseller y el verano en la casa de Londres que si bien era más pequeña –de la forma comprimida que parecía ser todo en el centro de la capital –era mucho más fastuosa.

Se habían asentado de forma bastante cómoda y fácil en una rutina que lo sorprendía gratamente en algunas ocasiones. Harry nunca había tenido una familia tradicional, y ésta tampoco lo era, pero si bien las circunstancias que lo llevaron a conocer y quedarse con Sara fueron muy particulares, estaba seguro que hace mucho tiempo no se sentía tan en paz y pertenencia. Tenía cierta semejanza a los primeros años de Hogwarts y aquellos días después de la guerra, cuando Hermione, Ron y él habían estado juntos, celebrando la nueva paz y curando sus heridas y traumas. Nunca había pensado volver a sentirse así, menos después de haber despertado como un niño de nuevo, en una época extraña, donde muchos que habían considerado fantasmas de su pasado vivían y gran número de ellos tenían su misma edad. O ahora Harry tenía la suya… era todo tan confuso.

Era mejor no hondar demasiado en eso y centrarse en sus planes futuros y su vida con Sara. Ellos pasaron una navidad tranquila a pesar que Harry tuvo que asistir a un par de fiestas en las que fueron invitados. Estaba más preparado que hace seis meses pero todavía el ambiente lo hacía sentir incómodo. La mitad de las personas allí, políticos, burócratas y nobles la mayoría de ellos, estaban ansioso por los chismes que el extraño caso de caridad de Sara Ashtown estaba dando. Algunos con cierto conocimiento del pasado de su nueva tutora le daban miradas extrañas, especulativas e inquietas. Harry podía pasar por alto todo eso, pero detestaba cuando alguien dejaba caer malintencionados comentarios hacía Sara, su salud mental o desesperación maternal, por esto estaba más que agradecido cuando Sara lo llevó por varios países de Europa y aunque Harry ya había conocido Grecia, Francia, Italia y Alemania como un adulto, sus visitas habían estado lejos de ser vacacionales.

Fueron unas vacaciones maravillosas, solo Sara, Miles y él quedándose poco más o menos de un mes en cada región y aunque al principio estaba un poco sorprendido por la forma en que Sara podía despilfarra dinero en ropa, juguetes, libros, o cualquier cosa que él mirara con interés más de dos segundo, se había acostumbrado al ver lo feliz que estaba la mujer, y Miles por extensión.

Así fue, cuando volvieron de las Toscana a mediados de julio que Harry encontró en su habitación una carta con el logo de Hogwarts presionado en la cera roja. Por un momento Harry sintió un extraño pánico visceral entremezclado con cierta nostalgia que lo inundo por varios minutos hasta que Miles tocó la puerta de la habitación. Harry escondió rápidamente el sobre dentro de uno de los libros de historia y bajó a cenar.

Había pensado varias veces qué iba hacer cuando la carta llegara, pero cuando la tuvo en sus manos parecía que su cabeza se había vaciado. Una vez se calmó y acomodo sus pensamientos, rumió su plan, perfeccionándolo y buscando cualquier fallo.

Él no iba a ir a Hogwarts, era demasiado una pérdida de tiempo ya que no iba aprender nada nuevo y sus padres estarían allí. Él no sabía lo que podía suceder si se inmiscuía demasiado en sus vidas y sinceramente no creía que pudiera resistir la tentación si todos quedaban en Gryffindor. El _tiempo_ era un asunto complejo y oscuro que podía conducir a alguien a la locura si profundizaba demasiado en sus misterios.

Así mismo, Harry prefería hacer lo que tenía que hacer sin inmiscuir a más inocentes. Él debía derrotar –de nuevo –a Voldemort, pero antes tenía que esperar que el Señor Oscuro colocara sus Horrocrux donde los había buscado en su época.

Había pasado mucho tiempo planeado eso, varios de sus cuadernos de notas estaban llenos de fechas que había tratado de recordar con la mayor precisión posible. Por ejemplo: cuándo se graduó Bellatrix Lestrange, o cuándo murió Regulus Black.

Si las cosas iban según lo planeado no solo iba a salvar a sus padres, le ahorraría más de una década en Azkaban a Sirius y podría matar al hijo de puta de Pettigrew o evitar que se convierta en un traidor… todavía no había decidido eso. Un mondo de posibilidades…

Pero antes, necesitaba conseguir una varita y contestar una carta. Necesariamente en ese orden.

La mañana siguiente, Harry salió de la casa en el centro de Londres llevando una capa con capucha bajo el brazo y en vez de ir hasta el Caldero Chorreante fue hasta varias cuadras más allá y entró en una ventana pegada al suelo que daba a un sótano polvoriento y oscuro donde además de una montaña de chatarra y una escalera, había una puerta de madera sin picaporte. Harry presiona sus manos expulsado su magia por sus dedos y la puerta se abrió después de sonar un _clic_ al tiempo que Harry se alzó la capucha para esconder su rostro.

Esa era una de las entradas secretas y menos usadas que daban al Callejón Knockturn. Por lo menos su trabajo como Auror le había dejado varios conocimientos útiles.

Harry caminó libremente, a esas horas de la mañana ni siquiera los gatos deambulaban por el callejón con mala fama, y en pocos minutos dobló la esquina que daba al Callejón Diagon. Su primera parada fue Gringotts donde convirtió la mayoría de sus ahorros en libras a galeones y además abrió una cuenta para dejar algo depositado. Era muy conveniente que los duendes no tuvieran alguna discrepancia en atender a un niño como cualquier otro cliente.

Harry salió del banco con unos trescientos galeones en una bolsa mágica y su primera parada fue la tienda de Ollivander donde tuvo que esperar veinte minutos a que un niño consiguiera su varita. Harry esperó a un lado de la puerta, con la capucha baja mientras mirada la gente que poco a poco llegaba hacer sus compras. La puerta se abrió y Harry se volteó encontrándose con un par de ojos tan negros como la noche sin luna que recordaba muy bien, aunque con una expresión más adusta, en lugar de la curiosidad infantil que llevaba en ese momento.

Harry no pudo evitar formar una pequeña "o" con su labios y mirar a Severus Snape que salió de la tienda con una varita en la mano seguida de una mujer enjuta y de cabello oscuro y recogido que debía ser su madre.

Los ojos negros le siguieron por un momento y Harry no pudo evitar también seguir mirando hasta que la mujer de cabello azabache colocó una mano en el hombro del niño y lo guió a la tienda de artículos de segunda mano. Harry pestañó como si saliera de una ensoñación y negó con la cabeza.

Eso había sido mucho más extraño de lo que había esperado, supuso que en algún momento iba a cruzarse con alguien de su pasado, pero jamás se le ocurrió que esa persona pudiera ser Severus Snape. En ese momento estaba mucho más seguro que había tomado la decisión correcta. Debía quedarse lejos de Hogwarts si quería mantener su declinada cordura tan compuesta como fuera posible.

Harry entró en ese momento en la tienda rediciendo una sonrisa cordial con un halo de misterio de Ollivander al tiempo que le ofreció sentarse en la silla larguirucha. Harry aceptó y esperó ansiosamente que el enigmático hombre terminara de observarle desde todos los ángulos.

— ¡Vaya, vaya! Usted es un caso poco convencional, ¿señor…?

— Harold Ashtown. — respondió con naturalidad, los ojos grises de Ollivander brillaron un instante.

— Ha elegido un buen nombre. — contestó el anciano con facilidad, dejando sorprendido a Harry mientras este fue a la parte trasera de la tienda en busca de algunas varitas. — Estoy muy feliz que haya venido, señor Ashtown, esto promete ser muy emocionante.

Fue en ese momento que Harry notó que Ollivander parecía llamarlo "señor" como si realmente se estuviera refiriéndose a un adulto. Él podría haber preguntado pero ni siquiera pudo formular cualquier frase cuando la primera varita estuvo en su mano.

Nada sucedió. Ni con esa ni con las que le siguieron.

Harry estaba preguntándose qué tan sospechoso sería recomendarle probar con la varita acedo y pluma de fénix, pero para su sorpresa un momento después Ollivander se la entregó y al agitarla tuvo el mismo resultado que todas las demás. Nada.

Harry estaba anonadado, él estaba seguro que tenía la suficiente magia como para ser portador de una varita. Por un momento pensó que tal vez el accidente de la aparición sí le había dejado secuelas importantes, pero Ollivander al parecer también tenía sus teorías y después de darle otras dos varitas se detuvo manteniéndose anormalmente quieto –ni siquiera pestañaba –y estudió a Harry por un par de minutos hasta que sus ojos se abrieron de realización.

— Parece que una varita mucho más poderosa y temperamental está inhibiendo a las demás, por eso ni siquiera hay una mínima reacción de cualquiera de ellas. — Dijo con una gran sonrisa, Harry asintió sin entender realmente como el hombre podía estar tan feliz con eso. — Espéreme un momento señor Ashtown.

Harry miró mientras el anciano fue hacia el pasillo donde desapareció y escuchó como Ollivander subía unas escaleras y poco después bajaba llevando un cofre antiguo con las dos manos.

— Entonces ¿una varita realmente puede inhibir a otras cuando elije a un mago? — preguntó Harry viendo como Ollivander acomodaba el cofre en su desordenado escritorio.

— Claro, en realidad es algo muy normal cuando un mago poderoso busca una varita. Las mejores candidatas pelean entre ellas y la ganadora inhibe a las demás. Lo que es ciertamente extraño es que las varitas ni siquiera tengan una oportunidad en vincularse con el mago. Eso quiero decir que una varita extremadamente poderosa lo al elegido, señor Ashtown, y solo hay tres en esta tienda capaces de algo similar.

Harry quedo asombrado cuando sintió el murmullo mágico que salió inmediatamente después de abrir todas las cerraduras del cofre, y sus ojos inmediatamente cayeron en las tres varitas.

La primera de la derecha era completamente blanca, tan blanca como la nieve, recta y larga con una decoración en forma de diamante en el mango además de unas oscilaciones talladas finamente. La del medio era roja como la sangre, ondulada y no tan larga, parecía que la madera había sido empapada con sangre fresca y en su extremo inferior tenía un ovalo que progresivamente iba perdiendo su opacidad hasta parecer una joya traslucida como el ámbar rojo, una lagrima de sangre. La última de la izquierda era negra como el ébano, y probablemente estaba hecha del mismo, tan larga como la primera aunque con una punta insidiosa y con el extremo inferior tallando en forma de un ala desplegada.

— Hermosas. — murmuro Harry.

— E increíblemente peligrosas. Muchas leyendas se atribuyen a ellas y han pertenecido a una serie de excepcionales magos desde los inicios del tiempo. — Dijo Ollivander con solemnidad. — Ahora poza tu mano, sin tocarlas, sobre ellas. Curiosamente, la que te lastime más es la que te ha elegido.

Harry asintió y mirando con curiosidad colocó su mano sobre la varita blanca, que congelo su palma, le había sorprendido pero no fue doloroso y él siguió. La varita roja quemo su piel y aunque Harry retiró su mano rápidamente descubrió que su palma no había sido dañada, Ollivander le invitó a seguir con una seña y Harry puso su mano sobre la varita negra y por un memento escuchó como ésta ronroneaba y después sintió un filo que rápidamente paso por su palma dándole un escozor ponzoñoso que hizo que se mordiera sus labios.

Cuando miró su mano, tenía un largo corte sangrante que atravesaba desde el dedo índice hasta la muñeca en diagonal.

— Acabas de conseguirte una compañera muy impresionante y peligrosa, señor Ashtown. — Dijo Ollivander con una pequeña sonrisa. — Usted tendrá que tener cuidado de no molestarla, ya que puede ser muy temperamental e inestable.

— Ya veo. — dijo Harry, tomando la varita con cuidado y probando su peso en su mano izquierda, hizo una demostración sorprendente de habilidad cuando fue capaz de lanzar un hechizo curativo con esa mano. — ¿Supongo que no tiene una alarma para el ministerio?— dijo Harry especulativamente mirando a Ollivander que sonrió apenas arqueando sus labios.

— ¿Debería tenerla señor Ashtown? — Harry no se contestó y solo sonrió de lado al anciano.

Cuando la sangre se fue y la herida se cerró, Harry notó que la cicatriz aún estaba allí. Fuertemente marcada. Ollivander, ignorando el despliegue mágico de Harry se acercó y miró también la mano.

— Las heridas hechas con esta varita siempre dejan cicatriz. No importa qué hechizo o poción se utilice, ni siquiera si se remplaza el miembro entero desaparecerán. — dijo con acritud

— Lo recordare. — contestó Harry un poco incómodo, él había estado más de una hora ya allí. — ¿Cuánto le debo señor Ollivander?

— Por la varita de madera de ébano, de 31 cm y núcleo desconocido… — Ollivander pareció considerarlo un momento. — Cien galeones. — contesto el hombre con una sonrisa y Harry se abstuvo de dejar caer su quijada y pensó que seguramente una varita legendaria tenía recargo extra.

Luego de pagar y salir, sintiéndose mucho mejor después de respirar el aire fresco del callejón, Harry se encaminó a Flourish y Blotts pensando en qué tan diferente sería esta vida si ni siquiera ya tenía su antigua varita.

La varita de acedo había sido una de las marcas que determinaban su destino para vencer a Voldemort, junto con su cicatriz, pero ahora él ya no era un Potter, ya no tenía cicatriz ni tampoco la varita hermana de Voldemort.

Tenía mucho que pensar, pero antes iba a comprarse algunos libros y luego contestar una carta.

Harry llegó a la casa de Sara por la tarde, había pasado más tiempo del que planeo en el Callejón Diagon y creía que las cosas no estuvieron nada mal. Estaba feliz de regresas al mundo mágico, que si bien no era exactamente como lo recordaba siempre sería hermoso.

Lo primero que hizo fue llevar sus cosas a su habitación de estudio, allí ni Miles ni Sara podían entrar. Harry había tenido poco uso para él hasta el momento, pero esperaba que eso cambiara rápidamente. Él iba a tener que ponerse a estudiar para los TIMOs y los EXTASIs ya que si bien no asistiría a Hogwarts él iba aun así a necesitarlos.

Dejó sus cosas tratando de no pensar por el momento en todo lo que iba a tener que estudiar de nuevo y fue a ver a Sara llevando la varita en su manga –era demasiado larga para su bolsillo –y la carta de Hogwarts en el interior del saco.

— Bienvenido Harry, estoy feliz de verte antes de la cena. — Saludó Sara, sentada en un cómodo sillón con un juego de té y pastelillos en la mesita frente a ella. — ¿Te unes a mí?

— ¿Cómo negarme?—sonrió Harry sentándose a un lado de la mujer y aceptando una taza de té con miel. —Quería volver para el almuerzo pero me entretuve demasiado. — dijo, sabiendo que algún comentario como ese siempre hacía feliz a la mujer.

— Está bien. Aunque sé que en realidad solo volviste porque viste a Miles preparando los pastelillos esta mañana. — bromeó Sara.

— Hmm, tal vez. Aunque cuando sepas que fue a comprar algunos libros vas a perdonarme.

—Ya veo. Podrías a ver llevando a Miles contigo, no me molestaría, ya sabes.

— Lo sé. Quería caminar. También conseguí esto. — dijo Harry sacando su varita del antebrazo y antes de que Sara pudiera preguntar cualquier cosa. Él dijo: — Imperius. — Sara pestañó con sus ojos viéndose vaciados de luz y dejó la taza en la mesita con un movimiento mecánico. — Vayamos al estudio Sara, quisiera mostrarte algo. — dijo Harry incorporándose y saliendo de salón seguido de Sara.

Harry se seguro de no llamar la atención de Miles cuando caminaron por el pasillo y las escaleras hasta el estudio y cerró la puerta una vez dentro.

— Sara, escribirás exactamente lo que te dicte en este papel con esta pluma. — Mandó Harry haciéndola sentar en el escritorio señalando los artículos, Sara no dio más conformación que un pestañeo mecánico y Harry comenzó a dictar. —

* * *

_Para la vice directora de Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería_

_McGonagall Minerva:_

_La familia Ashtown está sumamente agradecía por la invitación que presentaron a Harold James Ashtown, mi pupilo, pero nos vemos en la posición de rechazar cordialmente. Como Duquesa de Beaufort, y descendiente de la antigua familia francesa, debo presentar mis respetos a la antigua tradición familiar de llevar los estudios mágicos en Beauxbatons._

_Cordialmente_

_Sara Edith Ashtown._

_Duquesa de Beaufort_

_Marquesa de Donegall_

_Condesa de Lincoln y Ranfurly_

* * *

Harry miró sobre el hombro de Sara como había quedado la carta, luego de un segundo de consideración –y de bromear internamente que Sara podía competir contra Dumbledore en la cantidad de títulos –asintió y tomo el papel para colocarlo en un sobre de papel cremoso y sellar con será el logo de la familia. Según esperaba el Director y la Subdirectora no darían una segunda mirada a la carta, ya que Harry ahora era simplemente otro ingresante más, y no intervendrían en la decisión de su tutora ya que el Imperius era indetectable.

Harry le ordenó a Sara seguirlo de nuevo al salón y cuando la mujer estuvo sentada lanzó un hechizo al té para calentarlo nuevamente y levando el Imperius de Sara, dándole un Obliviate después.

Siguieron la charla sin mayor distracción y mientras Harry conversaba banalidades con la mujer tuvo que reconocer que fácilmente manipulables era los muggle para los magos, él lo sabía desde hace bastante tiempo ya que en su trabajo varias veces tuvo que ver casos donde los magos se aprovechaban despiadadamente de ellos, pero nunca antes había usado su magia para un fin tan dudoso contra alguien que consideraba casi su familia.

Él sólo esperaba no tener que hacer algo como esto de nuevo. Aunque era muy probable que la situación se presentara con el tiempo.


End file.
